Los Secretos Del Corazón
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: He decidio acabarla con 14 capitulos, en vez de los 15 originales en ingles...Se caso con ella sin amarla, su hijo lo odia y su vida es un infierno.Kenshin habla de su vida de casado.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta originalmente en ingles, y causo un gran revuelo. Había gente que me odiaba por escribir algo asi, pero por eso se llama fan fiction, ó no? Asi que disfruten de esta historia ya que me gusto mucho escribirla la primera vez.**

El niño lo presentía. Lo sentía. Su padre no amaba a su madre. Sonaba cruel, pero esa era la triste realidad.

Era una jugada muy cruel del destino, que la persona que mas amaba no le correspondiera.

El niño era su vida, pero el lo rechazaba, y tenía razón

La mujer que compartía su cama no merecía esto. Ella lo amaba con locura y le había ofrecido su casa, su compañía, su corazón, y el lo había tomado todo sin dar nada en compensación. Fue cuando cometio su gran pecado.

La criatura dormía entre ellos, como una barrera para que no se tocaran.

Cuando el niño dormía era cuando podía admirar su belleza, y acariciar su lindo cabello rojo, porque cuando estaba despierto lo mordía ó volteaba la cabeza para alejarse de sus caricias.

Una sonrisa triste aparecio en su apuesto rostro.

Habían ya pasado cinco años desde aquel día. Al no saber como poder pagarle por su caridad, y sabiendo que ella lo amaba, decidio que lo unico que le podia ofrecer era su cuerpo.

Cuando le pidio matrimonio, sus ojos se iluminarón como si un millón de luces estuvieran en el cuarto con ellos. A ver esos ojos le dierón ganas de vomitar, de decirle que todo había sido un error, que se había arrepentido, pero a final de cuentas no lo había hecho y ahora estaba pagando por sus pecados.

Su hijo no lo quería, y era obvio que el niño iba a estar mas apegado a su madre que le dio la vida, que a un padre que lastimaba a su madre.

Estaba viendo con tristeza el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, cuando su esposa desperto.

"Te sientes bien?" pregunto ella.

"Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte."

"No me tienes que agradecer, soy tu esposa, es mi deber preocuparme por el hombre que amo." Le sonrio ella placidamente.

El le regreso una pequeña sonrisa. 'No deberias de preocuparte tanto, Yo no lo merezco.' Pensaba, pero solo se digno a decirle 'gracias' una vez mas.

"Sabes, he estado pensando, creo que deberia pedirle a Megumi que te haga una consulta." Le dijo ella.

"Te lo aseguro, no es nada, es la edad, ya sabes."

"Cual edad? Apenas tienes 33 anos, eres todavia muy joven para decir eso."

"Solo bromeaba, Kaoru."

"Bueno, vamos a dormir, que la noche es corta y mañana tenemos un día pesado."

"Si duerme."

A la manaana siguiente tuvieron visita.

"Donde esta Kenji?" le pregunto a su esposa al ver que no traía consigo al niño.

"Por ahi andaba…"y en ese momento se aparecio la figura de un viejo amigo con el niño entre sus brazos.

"Hola, Buenos dias!" les dijo placidamente.

"Hey, que haces con mi bebé!?" exclamo Kaoru.

"Nada, solo jugaba con el." respondio Sanosuke con una sonrisa.

"No quiero que tus malos habitos se le pasen a mi hijo. El va ser un hombre de bien."le respondio Kaoru quitandole al niño.

"Oye Kenshin, ayudame, no?"

Su viejo amigo solo sonrio, "Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso. Kaoru es la mamá."

"Y tu que? Estas pintado?" contesto Sano.

Otra sonrisa. Kaoru como para responder a la pregunta de Sanosuke, llevo al niño con su padre.

"Vamos con tu papà." Le dijo ella al niño. Kenji hizo un puchero, y cuando Kaoru lo quiso desprender de sus brazos, el niño se agarro mas fuerte.

"Perdón." Le dijo ella a Kenshin con una mirada triste.

"No pasa nada, el niño no me quiere."

"No es eso, dale tiempo se le pasara." Le aseguro Kaoru.

"Vez lo que pasa cuando no dejas que nadie toque a tu hijo? El niño tiene un complejo de Edipo y va querer matar al padre." Dijo Sanosuke en son de broma.

Kaoru le hecho una helida mirada.

"Que veniste hacer aqui?" le pregunto ella, todavía enojada por el comentario del complejo de Edipo.

"Vine a visitar." Respondio el.

"No querras decir que viniste a ver que pescas?" pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Sano volteo a encarar al muchacho que había hablado.

"Eso no era nesesario, escuincle." Le dijo, fingiendo estar herido por sus palabras.

"Todos lo sabemos, cuando vienes, es por algo, nunca vienes de a gratis."

"Kaoru, porque no cuidas tan bien a tu primer 'hijo' como cuidas a Kenji?"

"Yahiko ya esta mayorsito, y tiene razón, siempre que vienes es por que no tienes dinero ni para comer."

"Esta bien, puedo desayunar con ustedes?"

"Lo sabía." Murmuro Yahiko.

Yahiko era un joven de 15 años, y se le podría llamar mi primogenito. En decir verdad, con la edad que tengo, es creíble que sea mi hijo, aunque no lo es. Cuando tenía poco de estar viviendo en el dojo de Kaoru, encontramos a este jovensito. Era un ratero, pero de buen corazón, asi que decidi que el se convertiría en el aprendiz de Kaoru. Al principio ninguno de los dos estaba muy feliz con esas noticias, pero al cabo del tiempo se fueron limando asperesas, y ahora somos una familia.

Yahiko me idolatra, y aunque lo quiero, me gustaria que mi pequeño hijo me quisiera igual que ese muchacho de cabellos negros parado frente a mi.

"Que es esto, un circo? Ya no son unos niños." Dijo una voz femenina al entrar al corral.

"Megumi-dono, que la trae por aqui?" le pregunte a la doctora. Ella es Takani Megumi, una vieja amiga de la familia.

"Es domingo, tengo mucho que no los veo, asi que decidi tomarme la mañana libre para venir a verlos." Dijo, pero yo se que esta mintiendo. Vino por mi.

"Me da gusto que hayas venido Megumi, y me apena tener que pedirte esto justo cuando acabas de decir que te has tomado la mañana libre, pero quiero que le hagas una consulta a Kenshin. Ultimamente lo he visto mal." Le dijo Kaoru.

"Es cierto eso, Ken-san? Que le pasa?"

"No es nada Megumi-dono. Kaoru se preocupa demasiado. He estado un poco estresado, eso es todo." Le sonrío una de mis ya conocidas sonrisas falsas. Ella nota que estoy mintiendo, pero no dice nada. Sabe que cuando quiera hablar, lo hare, antes no, asi que para no preocupar mas a Kaoru, lo deja pasar.

"Donde esta el niño?" pregunta para cambiar la conversación.

"Por ahi anda de vago." Responde Kaoru.

"Y como esta?"

"Ya sabes, esta en esa edad rebelde."

"Rebelde, eh?"

"Kenji ven a saludar a tu 'tía' Megumi." Le llama Kaoru al niño.

El niño sale de su escondite y va lentamente con Megumi.

"Que niño tan grande!" responde Megumi. "Cada día se parece mas a su papà. Va a ser un niño muy guapo, porque no es por insultarte Kaoru, pero si se hubiera parecido a ti, iba a tener problemas en el futuro." Bromeo Megumi.

"Que quieres decirme con eso?"

"Kaoru, eres mi amiga y te adoro, pero, en realidad, no eres muy bonita."

Kaoru fingio enojo, "Que suerte tienes Kenji que te parezcas a tu padre."

"Si, es un niño precioso." Dijo Megumi fuera de broma.

"Cuando sea grande va querer ser como su papà." Dijo Kaoru.

Yo las estaba oyendo.

No, que mal estaba Kaoru. Mi hijo jamas querra ser como yo. Mi hijo va a ser un hombre con muchas posibilidades. Nunca sera un cobarde perdedor como su padre.

Ellos sigueron hablando, pero yo no estaba ahi.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews. Esto tambien me lo preguntaron en ingles, nunca acabe de leer el manga ni he visto los ovas. Esto es solo de mi cabeza y loque he visto en la internet, pero nada mas. La razon que deje de leer el manga fue pore so de que kenshin se haya casado con kaoru porque nunca me gusto esa pareja. Ahora eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar a kaoru en el naufragio, tendra un final feliz.

Cuando fue que su vida se convirtio en un infierno?

Sería cuando a pesar de las advertencias de su sensei, se marcho del lugar donde vivía y se unio a los revolucionarios?

Oh sería despues de que **ella** murio?

A quien quería engañar, sabía perfectamente cuando su vida se había complicado tanto. Fue el día en que le pidio a Kaoru matrimonio.

Sabiendo que no la amaba y que nunca la amaría, le pidio matrimonio. Cuando solo sentía por ella un amor fraternal, sus cuerpos se unieron esa primera noche. No sabe por que lo hiso, sería por lastima? Muchas veces se trato de convencerse que algún día podría llegar a amarla, pero se estaba engañando. El nunca la vería como mujer porque para el ella siempre iba a ser una niña.

No encajaban juntos. Ella era tan pura, tan inocente, que nunca iba a poder entender su sangriento pasado. Por mas que ella tratara de entenderlo, no podía. Solo alguien que se ha manchado las manos de la sangre de inocentes, puede en realidad saber que se siente cuando por fin tienes el tiempo de refleccionar. Solo alguien que haya matado, o tenido el impulso de hacerlo, ha sentido el impulso de adrenalina, el saber que tu tienes el poder de elegir si esta persona vive o muere, y solo alguien asi en realidad entiende.

Kaoru nunca ha tenido ni el mas remoto sentimiento de ira, al punto de querer matar a alguien. Nunca. Su padre creo un tipo de entrenamiento con espadas que no tiene como objetivo matar al oponente. El siendo un guerrero, lo haría para proteger a su hija de las crueldades de la vida? Aunque me encantaría pensar que las espadas son para dar vida, yo se que aunque las uses para proteger, la espada como cualquier otra arma, es para matar.

Nunca lo va a entender, y eso yo lo se.

Si ella pudiera entrar en mi mente y ver a mi yo interno. Este yo es peor aún que el hitokiri que alguna vez fui y que todavía vive dentro de mi.

Este yo que ella conoce, al que quiere ver, este yo deberia de estar quemandose en el infierno junto con Shishio por lo que le estoy haciendo.

"Hey, hey, Kenshin!" estaba Yahiko agitando los brazos para llamar su atención.

"Oro?"

"Hace tiempo no te oía decir eso." Le dijo Kaoru que estaba parada cerca de ellos. "Es bueno oír esa palabra."

Otra sonrisa.

"Bueno vamos a desayunar, nos acompanas Megumi?"

"Si, claro, aunque antes tendre que rezar por mi bienestar."

"He mejorado en la cocina, verdad Kenshin?"

"Si."

"Solo dice eso por que es tu esposo, no te hagas ilusiones."

En aparencias fue un desayuno muy ameno, pero en realidad no estaba de humor.

Cada día que pasaba y su hijo lo rechazaba iba creciendo su desesperacion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha, otra cosa que quiero aclarar, tampoco soy una fan empedernida de kenshin/tomoe, no es por eso que no me gusta kaoru, nada que ver. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de traer esta historia a un nuevo grupo de personas…

"Ken-san, me presta unos minutos en privado?"

"Si, Megumi-dono en que la puedo ayudar?"

"Ken-san, tengo la impressión de que no esta bien."

"No deje que las palabras de Kaoru la afecten, estoy bien."

"No estoy preocupada por eso, se ve sano, estoy preocupada de su estado emocional."

"Yo…" estoy sin palabras. Megumi-dono es muy observadora. Si hay alguien que puede descubrir mi pecado es ella, y eso me aterra. Cuanto tiempo mas podre mentirle a Kaoru?

"Que es lo que lo atormenta? Si mal no recuerdo, hace cinco años me dijo que por fin había dejado su pasado atras y estaba listo para seguir adelante. Es acaso que ese pasado ha regresado?"

Agito la cabeza. "No es eso, solo que me he estado sintiendo un poco estresado."

"Es el rechazo de Kenji?"

No contesto.

"No hay de que preocuparse, esta en esa edad donde la mamá es la persona mas importante en su vida, pero se le pasara pronto."

Le doy una triste sonrisa. Si solo supiera la verdad, mi hijo jamas me querra, eso ya lo se.

"Lo se, gracias por preocuparse Megumi-dono."

"Ni lo diga, somos amigos y yo le debo demasiado."

"Gracias." Vuelvo a decir.

Ahora tendre que vivir con ese temor de que Megumi-dono descubra mi secreto, pero lo bueno es que aprendi del mejor actor que conozco.

Cuando parecía que mi vida había llegado a su punto mas bajo y ya no soportaba mas esta mentira, decidi que era hora de visitar a alguien que paso la mayor parte de su infancia escondiendo sus sentimientos.

Sojiro-san es el unico que sabe mis verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca me juzgo, no dijo nada. Me dejo hablar y desahogarme.

'Kenshin-san creo que lo que debe hacer es olvidar y aprender a perdonarse.' Me aconsejo. Quien iba a pensar que mi vida llegaría a un punto tan bajo que tendría que pedirle consejos a un joven de 18 años?

'Como puedo hacer eso? Cada vez que veo su cara sonriente, no sabiendo nada, mi corazón se rompe porque no le puedo dar el amor que ella se merece? Ni siquiera puedo cumplirle como hombre, pero ella no me reprocha nada. Soy la persona mas ruin del mundo.'

Siendo un joven y habiendo sufrido tanto, el chico sabía muy bien como hacer para soportar todas las culpas que había acumulado y eso era olvidando y aprendiendo a perdonarse.

'Su unica opción es olvidar y perdonarse por lo que ha hecho. Es obvio que no la quiere lastimar, pero usted no puede seguir asi, entonces su unica opción es olvidar lo que ha hecho y aprender a vivir con eso.'

Que facil lo hacía ver Sojiro, pero el era joven y se había casado con la persona que amaba, el no mentía al verla ni tenía que pretender sentir algo que no sentía.

No sabía si iba a poder hacer lo que me decía, pero tenía que tratar.

'Kenshin-san yo lo respeto mucho, pero recuerde no todos los matrimonios estan basados en el amor, algunos son puro compromiso. _**Compromiso." **_Le dijo el joven enfatizando la palabra compromiso.

Sabía que tenía que comprometerme. Nunca la amaría como mujer, pero no podia seguir eludiendola.

Despues de muchas noches de dejarla sola, por fin esa noche despues de mi viaje a Kioto unimos nuestros cuerpos otra vez.

Claro a la mañana suguiente me levante sintiendome fatal y culpable.

No la podia ver a la cara, y la volvi a eludir.

No fue hasta que supo que estaba embarazada que volvi a verla frente a frente.

'He sido un mal esposo, por favor perdoname.'

'Tu jamas seras un mal esposo no hay nada que perdonar.'

Era una gran mujer, no se merecía mi engaño ni mi rechazo, desde ese día me jure respetarla siempre, la amara ó no.

Se había hecho tarde y los invitados se habían marchado.

Alcanse a ver a mi hijo viendome desde la puerta.

No te preocupes, jamas hare a tu madre llorar, eso te lo juro.


	4. Chapter 4

Hahaha, con Sanosuke, eso ya lo había pensado en otra historia que escribi pero esa esta en ingles, alomejor despues de que acabe esta, la traduzco? Y que puedo decir, gracias por darme esta oportunidad…ahora sigo con la trama.

p.s les gusta Bleach? Porque tambien estoy escribiendo un fic para ese fandom.

Despues de tantas noches pensando que era lo que había hecho mal, su esposo había regresado a ella. El le había jurado y perjurado que no era culpa suya, que estaba batiendo algunos fantasmas de su pasado que todavía no lo dejaban en paz. Fuese lo que fuese, ella estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Aprendi a vivir con ella. A pretender que todo estaba bien en el mundo. Tanto asi que hasta hubo un leve progreso con mi hijo. Eso era lo que me mantenía en pie para seguir con esta mentira, el amor de mi hijo.

Lo unico que necesitaba para tener su amor era ver a la mujer que le dio la vida radiar de felicidad y yo estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz con tal de mantener ese amor. Yo se muy bien lo injusto y cruel soy con ella, cuanto mas le tengo que mentir para mantener esta felicidad? Porque estoy siendo tan cruel con alguien a la que siempre he querido como a una hermana? Como puedo decir que la quiero como a una hermana cuando le estoy mintiendo y pretendo amarla cuando ni siquiera la respeto? Hago todo esto por el amor de mi hijo. En verdad soy un hombre ruin.

Hay noches cuando oigo a Shishio en mis pesadillas. Se ríe de mi. Me dice que lo acompañe en el infierno por toda la eternidad, que no la pasaríamos bien. Que el, a su modo amaba a Yumi, pero yo, yo solo uso a Kaoru para que mi hijo me quiera.

Esa risa me sigue. Me da escalofríos, pero no puedo negarlo. Shishio tiene la razón. Debería estar pudriendome en el infierno junto a el.

Shishio pudo haber sido lo que fuera, pero jamas mintio. Siempre dijo lo que quería.

Ni todos los pecados que cometi cuando era battosai se pueden sumar a este gran pecado que he cometido ahora que he dejado de matar.

'Aqui podemos dejar esos estupidos morales y pelear hasta la muerte.' Me dice el fantasma de Shishio.

Quisiera despertar, pero Shishio no me deja.

En la mañana amanezco empapado de sudor.

"Kenji vamos con tu padre." Le dice Kaoru al niño.

El niño me mira con eso ojos grandes que tiene. Siempre me ve asi, como tratando de ver donde tarigo escondido el cuchillo con el que matare a su madre. Yo le sorío y le aseguro que jamas lastimare a su madre. Si pudiera, mi mayor deseo sería enamorarme de ella realmente para dejar atras este engaño y asi poder hacerla feliz.

Por fin accede a dejar sus brazos y deja que yo lo abraze. Sus pequeños brazos rodean mi cuello y yo lo abrazo fuerte para no olvidar esa escena, Eran raras las veces que mi hijo me dejaba abrazarlo y no quería que ningun Segundo se me escaparan de mi memoria.

Fue un capitulo corto, espero que les haya gustado.Yo se, Kenshin sale como el malo de la pelicula, pero asi me salio la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Sera muy tarde para los disclaimers? Bueno, para no errarle, como es obvio, RK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ahora si, ya dicho eso, sigo con la historia.

El tiempo sigue su marcha y mi hijo se esta convirtiendo en todo un adolecente, pero con la adolecencia vienen otros problemas. En estos ultimos días se ha puesto mas rebelde y ya no sabemos como manejarlo.

"No se me hace que matar sea tan malo como lo haces parecer." Decía mi hijo.

"Kenji deja de ser un niñito malcreado. Eres todavía una criatura. No sabes nada de nada." Le regañaba Yahiko.

"Oh y tu si has de saber mucho eh?" le respondio Kenji. "Te acabas de casar y por eso crees saber mas que yo? No me hagas reír, eres un iluso. No vengas aqui a darme sermons! Cuando tengas a tus hijos, a ellos enseñales tus morales, y a mi dejame en paz!"

"Oye niñito! No vengo ni a darte sermones ni a nada por el estilo, solo te estoy dando un consejo. Que, cuando tu madre te enseño a usar esa espada no le estabas poniendo atención?"

"Alomejor no, mi mamá tiene la mala costumbre de enredarse en su propio mundo y la verdad es que es bastante cansada cuando se pone a hablar de las espadas que dan vida." Respondio el muchacho con un leve coraje en su voz.

"Mira niño malcreado, si me puedes sacar la espada de la mano, dejo de 'sermonearte' como lo llamaste y respeto tus ideales, pero si yo te derrumbo dejas de decir estupideces, vale?"

"Esta bien, si yo gano dejas de molestar. Ni siquiera a aquel hombre que se dice llamar mi papá lo dejo que me de sermones, porque te tengo que dejar a ti?"

A Yahiko le daba coraje que Kenji se expresara asi de su padre, ya que Kenshin había sido como un padre para el y no entendía el resentimieto de Kenji contra el. Alomejor fue por eso, ó porque Yahiko tenía mas experencia, pero en esa ocación Yahiko gano la batalla. Como era de esperarse, Kenji no era un chico muy feliz en ese momento.

"Maldita sea!" maldecía Kenji.

"Lo prometido es deuda, dejare de sermonearte, y como un bono, ten, aqui te entrego la espada que alguna vez fuera de tu padre." Le dijo Yahiko al chico, extendiendole la mano para que se levantara.

"No fue eso lo que me dijiste antes de empezar."

"No, dije que si tu me ganabas te dejaría en paz, pero te dejare en paz de todas formas."

Tenía la urgencia de negarse a tomar la mano y la espada, pero penso mejor y tomo las dos cosas.

"Oh." Le dijo Kenji con una voz desinteresada.

Kenji quería una espada que cortara, aunque en esos tiempos ya no se usaba traer espadas, no la vieja espada de su padre que no cortaba nada.

Cogio la espada y se alejo con un aire de grandesa.

"Ese niño." Murmuro Yahiko.

"Hiciste bien." Le dijo una voz femenina. Al voltear se encontro cara a cara con su esposa.

"No se Tsubame, ese muchacho es algo difícil. Nunca se en que esta pensando."

"Pero es un buen muchacho." Le aseguro Tsubame.

"Tienes razón."

Kenji miraba la espada con odio. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con su padre y solo trataba de llevarla en paz por amor a su madre. Si había tratado, había tratado de querer a ese hombre, pero algo en el le causaba desconfianza. Se habían acercado un poco durante un tiempo, pero todo eso había acabado cuando su "padre" se nego a enseñarle el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Cuando estaba mas pequeño, de casualidad descubrio el pasado tan sangriento de su padre y no se podia imaginar que ese pasado perteneciera al mismo hombre que se llamaba su padre. Cuando lo descubrio, empezo a admirarlo, a querer ser como el, pero con una simple respuesta, un simple 'no' todo había acabado. Quería aprender el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, no el aburrido estilo de su madre, el Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu.

La excuse que le había dado para rehusarse a enseñarle esa tecnica fue que no quería que nadie mas la aprendiera.

'Te dire lo que le dije a Yahiko hace mas de diez años cuando llego a este dojo. Aprende a ser fuerte usando el estilo de pelea de tu madre, el Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu porque el Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu va a morir conmigo.'

Eso había pasado hace cinco años y ahora con quince años había heredado una espada que no servía para nada, pero tambien había aprendido sin que nadie supiera, el tan añorado el Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu.

Lo que nadie sabía de Kenji, era que el era un genio, y de tan solo oír sobre el Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu lo había aprendido.

'Hasta el día en que enfrente a ese hombre en una batalla, hasta que ese día llegue, no le voy a contar a nadie que he aprendido el Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu.' Se había premetido el.

Estaba solo en su cuarto cunado entrarón sus padres.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!" decía su madre, abrazandolo. Su padre se quedo alejado, una sonrisa en su cara. "Ya eres todo un hombrecito!"

El forzo una sonrisa.

"_Hmm,. Con esta esada, lo dudo."_ Pensaba mientras su madre lo sofocaba.

Si no fuese porque ahi estaba su madre tan orgullosa, se habiese parado y le hubiese entregado su inutil espada a su padre.

Su madre, siempre la eterna soñadora todavía pensaba que tenían una relación cordial y cuando estaban con ella, se llevaban muy bien.

"Padre, hasta el día en que pueda ganarle en una pelea, hasta ese día esta espada no sera realmente mía. Quiero ser un hombre de verdad, y eso no sucedera hasta que no pueda ganarle al propietario original de esta espada." Dice, dirigiendo sus palabras a mi. En sus ojos veo ese brillo peligroso que desde hace un tiempo he empezado a notar, una sonrisa burlona pintada en sus labios. Yo se exactamente que quiere decir con esas palabras. En verdad odia esa espada y quisiera aventarmela en la cara, pero como aqui esta su madre, se restringe. Me acaba de dar una cachetada con guante blanco.

'Oíste eso!? Quiere que seas tu el que le entregue la espada!" me dice Kaoru emocionada.

Le sonrío una de mis ya conocidas sonrisas que no siento.

"Si, claro."


	6. Chapter 6

Hahaha…oops…parte de la razón por la que estoy traduciendo mis historias al español es para practicarlo, asi que si ven algo raro, me dicen, porque quiero escribirlo, y hablarlo mejor. Se me hace que este capitulo no es muy bueno, pero a ver que pasa con el proximo. Gracias por seguie leyendo.

Ese día hace cinco años tirarón a la basura todo lo que con tanto trabajo había construído.

Fue el día en que Kenji me pidio que le enseñara el Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu y yo me negue. Pensandolo bien, alomejor hubiera sido una buena idea acceder a enseñarle, pero ahora ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

Aunque le ofreciera a mi hijo enseñarle ahora, el se negaría.

Era un joven de quince años; Traía consigo una cadena muy pesada de soledad y coraje. Había construído una pared impenetrable.

Cuando lo veo, parece un león enjaulado.

Tine tanto coraje dentro de su cuerpo que me dan ganas de llorar por el.

Mi hijo no sabe llorar.

Ese hijo, por el que daría mi vida ha crecido siendo un niño solitario y es mi culpa.

Jamas dejara que alguein lo vea vulnerable. Ni con su madre habla de las cosas que le molestan. El construyo una pared como la que construyo Sojiro-san hace años para que nada los lastime.

Me acabo de acordar de algo.

De algo que siempre he querido olvidar.

Y eso fue el día en que mi hijo dejo de quererme.

En una de las visitas que nos hicieron Misao-san y Sojiro-san, Sojiro-san me pregunto que como iban las cosas. Nunca me di cuenta que mi pequeño estaba ahi, y lo oyo todo.

Ese día su pequeño corazón se rompio.

En su mente jamas tendría esa familia feliz.

No habría un padre del que pudiera estar orgulloso ni tendría a una madre feliz.

Despues de eso, empezo a rechazarme, y cada vez que su madre lloraba, me echaba la culpa a mi.

Es por eso que mi hijo se cerro al mundo y ahora es ese niño mal-humorado.

El no quiere ser lastimado como su madre.

Recuerdo esos ojos azules mirandome con fríaldad, y desde ese entonces esos mismos ojos azules no dejan de verme, asechando, esperando ver cuando es que voy a matar a su madre.

Mi hijo esta volteado y no me ve entrar.

"Me prestos unso minutos." Le digo.

Se voltea y me ve con esos ojos.

"Que es lo que quieres?"

"Por qué me pediste una pelea delante de tu madre?"

"Si que eres idiota si no sabes por que lo hice." Me dice.

"No quieres mi espada en realidad, verdad?"

"No. La odio tanto como te odio a ti, porque si sabías que te odio verdad?"

No respondo. Claro que lo se, pero oír esas palabras de todas formas matan un poco a mi corazón.

Me salgo de su cuarto sin decir mas.

Las lagriams corren por mis mejillas.

Esa pared se sigue haciendo mas y mas gruesa.


	7. Chapter 7

No estoy inventando la personalidad de Kenji. Esto lo leí en la internet. Según lo que leí, en una side story llamada "Las Vidas Secretas de los Personajes" cuenta lo que han estado hacienda los personajes despues del fin del manga y ahi dice que Kenji es "mas torcido que Saito, y mas egomaniatico que Shishio."

Esta era la primera vez que le decía a su padre lo que sentía, y no sintio ni un poco de remordimiento.

Se paro y decidio ir a entrenar. Esa era su forma de despejar las telarañas de la cabeza.

Había muchas cosas que no le gustaban, y una de ellas era su apdre, pero Kenji era un muchacho contrariado y casi nada le gustaba.

Si para Yahiko su padre era su modelo a seguir, para el lo era alguien completamente diferente. Sus modelos a seguir, a los hombres que mas admiraba eran a los dos hombres que fueron la amenaza mas grande a su padre.

Si, Kenji admiraba Shishio Makoto y Hajime Saito. Y eso era por que no conocía la historia de Yukishiro Enishi.

Estaba creciendo, y pensando por si solo, pero sis us padres supieran lo que era que estaba pensando, no estarían de acuerdo.

El amaba a su madre, pero sus ideales eran bastante aburridos, y eso no era lo que el quería.

Lo que el chico añoraba era algo que su madre jamas le iba a poder dar, el añoraba fortaleza y poder.

El lugar donde entrenaba era un lugar apartado. Le gustaba estar solo, ademas, en este lugar tan Escondido nadie descubriría su secreto.

Sonrio su propia proesa.

El chico entrerno hasta que le dolio todo el cuerpo.Siempre entrenaba duro, pero desde que perdio contra Yahiko entrenaba mas. Nunca condiro a Yahiko como un buen peleador, y por eso le daba mas coraje haber perdido contra el. Se sentía debil.

Cuando ya no pudo seguir mas, empapado de sudor, regreso a su casa.

"Kenji donde andabas, nos tenías precupados?" le pregunto Kaoru.

Su furia, que es como un fosforo sin vigilar, exploto en un instante.

"Que te importa! Ya estoy bastante grandesito como para que quieras saber donde ando las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días a la semana! Dejame en paz!"

Su madre se quedo sin palabras.

"Kenji…" empezo a decir su padre.

Ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

Adoraba a su madre, pero ni ella se escapaba de sus expresiones de furia.

"Perdón.." le dijo a Kaoru entre dientes. No tenía ganas de pedirle perdón y abrazarla. Ya era un chico de quince años. Tenía razón en enojarse. Su madre no se daba cuenta de que ya no era un niño que necesitara su protección.

Su madre lo perdono, como lo hacía siempre.

"Hay algo que te molesta?" le pregunto consternada.

"No pasa nada. Tengo quince años, ya soy grande." Le constesto cerrandole la puerta de su cuarto en la cara.

Sus padres se quedarón ahi parados, viendo esa puerta cerrada, sabiendo que ahi dentro estaba su hijo como león enjaulado.

"Que crees que le esta pasando?" pregunto Kaoru.

"No te preocupes, esta en esa edad dificil. El mismo lo dijo, aunque no queramos admitirlo, ya no es un niño. Ya es todo un hombre de quince años." Le contesto Kenshin.

"Tienes razón, pero me pesa admitir que mi bebé ya quiera volar con sus propias alas. Parece que fue ayer que lo cargaba en mis brazos y yo era su mundo."

"El seguira siendo tu bebé." Le aseguro Kenshin.

No se, Kaoru se me figura como una de esas mamás que adoran a sus hijos y no quieren admirtir cuando ya han crecido y los siguen tratando como niños, pero esa es mi opinion sobre Kaoru solamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Hmmm, pues no se como venga el manga en otros países, pero aqui en E.U. VIZ estuvo a cargo de ella, y leí que VIZ incluyo la historia esa en uno de los tomos, no se en cual, pero me encantaría leerla.

Vi a mi hijo desaparecer de mi vista. De repente me vi cuando tenía su edad. El joven que dejo su entrenamiento a medias y a un sensei muy enojado por irme a pelear en una revolución que no me dejo nada bueno.

Me he dado cuenta que en mis días de juventud era igual que mi joven hijo.

Me fui de mi lugar en las montañas y me converti en HitokiriBattosai. Perdi mi humanidad, y si no hubiera sido porque conoci el amor, quien sabe que hubiera sido de mi.

Mi vida antes de Tomoe era negra y vacía. Ella me devolvio mi humanidad, mi sanidad perdida. Ella fue mi primer gran amor y espero que mi hijo pueda encontrar a alguien a quien amar antes de que se pierda por completo.

Despues de Tomoe pense que jamas iba a poder levanter la cabeza, que no iba a poder seguir con mi vida. Extrañaba su olor, el olor de su perfume que era de cireulo blanco. Añoraba volver a ver esa sonrisa que era pero no era, añoraba todo de ella. Cuando la mate, pense en morir con ella, y en cierta forma una parte de mi si murio con ella. Ella me cambio, y eso jamas lo olvidare. Pero ahora esas son solo memorias tristes para mi.

Fue gracias a Shishio que hoy por hoy puedo recordar eso sin desboronarme. El me obligo a regresar al lugar de donde la perdi, al lugar que jamas hubiera querido regresar.

Sera que para mi el amor no existe? Que me allude por alguna razón? Sera que mi amor esta maldecido? Por qué es que siempre lastimo a las personas que mas amo? Nuca olvidare la fugura de mi hijo mientras se alejaba. Iba con la cabeza agachada, los brazos muy firmes a su lado, se veía tan distante, tan solo, y esos sentimeientos de debilidad fuero causados por mi.

Me pongo a pensar en aquel día hace años cuando llegarón los piratas Kairyu llegarón al Puerto. Cuando me tomarón prisionero. Que hubiera sido de mi vida si me hubiera ido con ellos? Tendría un hijo que estuviera orgulloso de ser su padre? O alomejor tendría un linda hija?

Creo que mi error comenzo mucho antes de pedirle matrimonio a Kaoru. Creo que sucedio cuando decidi quedarme en tierra en vez de seguir mis instintos. Puede ser que deje ir a la unica persona a la que pude haber ramado despues de perder a Tomoe. La unica persona que en realidad me entendiera.

"Kenshin?" La voz de Kaoru me saca de mis memorias.

"Oro?"

"Tenías una expression un poco rara."

"Solo recordaba."

"Recordar que si no es mucho indagar?"

"A…" pauso un poco antes de seguir, "Tomoe y los Piratas Kairyu."

"Oh." Me responde, su sonrisa desapareciendo un poco. Esos dos temas son los menos agradables para Kaoru.

"Ya hacía tiempo que no recordaba a Tomoe." Me dije a mi mismo.

"Que dijiste?"

"Nada, espeo que no te haya molestado que este pensando en Tomoe."

"Para nada. Yo se cuanto significo Tomoe para ti, y yo no voy a pelear contra una muerta."

Y eso era cierto. Kaoru no tenía que pelear contra la memoria de Tomoe porque el lugar que ella ocupaba en su corazón era unico, pero no era solo Tomoe. A toda la gente que amaba, todo tenía su propio lugar, unico é irreemplazable

"Eres muy buena Kaoru, yo no te merezco."

"Tonterías, la que no te merece soy yo, pero entiendo por que pensabas en Tomoe, pero los piratas Kairyu?"

"Pensaba en Shuura-dono mas que nada. Que estara hacienda ahora? Estara bien?"

"Shuura-san era una mujer muy fuerte que amaba el mar por sobre todas las cosas. Estoy segura que esta bien."

"Tienes razón."

Que hubiera sido de mi vida si me hubiera ido con Shuura-dono?

Bueno ahi esta. Cuando vi el anime, me gusto la quimica entre Kenshin y Shuura, que malo que no aparecio en el manga, pero bueno. Este capitulo fue mas para recorder a las mujeres en la vida de Kenshin.


	9. Chapter 9

Calmen, calmen, que les juro que ya no vuelvo a mencionar a Shura, aunque a mi si me gustaba el personaje. Y respondiendo a uno de los reviews, Shura no tuvo nada que ver con que me odiaran la primera vez, me odiaban por que no leyeron que decia que se trataba de una historia llena de angustia y drama y que hablaba de que Kenshin se caso con Kaoru sin amarla, Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

El chico se ponía cada vez mas dificil de manejar. Su coraje explotaba con mas frecuencia, y lentamente se le iban borrando las lineas de la realidad, de lo que era bueno y lo que era malo.

Quería quebrar algo, matar a alguein, Se sentía como león enjaulado, y no sabía que hacer con todo ese coraje.

Casi siempre, su madre era la victima de sus arranques de ira, y siempre acababa sintiendose mal despues, pero ni eso lo detenía para que se mordiera la lengua antes de gritarle.

"Maldita sea!" esa era la unica salida que le encontraba a su coraje, maldiciendo.

'_Pronto, Kenji, pronto habras dominado el Amakakeru Ryo no Hirameki y podras desafiar a ese hombre.' _Se decía a si mismo.

Se sonrio a si mismo por su propia malicia.

"Yahiko como es que se usa esta cosa?" Siendo un genio y sabiendolo como lo sabía, lo enfurecía tener que preguntarle a alguien que para el era menos nada, pero no entendía como alguien podia pelear con tal inutil espada.

'Es una espada como cualquiera, se usa igual que todas las demas." Le contesto Yahiko.

"No mientas, esta no es una espada normal." Su control se estaba resbalnado un poco y Yahiko siempre lo irritaba.

"Preguntale a tu padre, quien mejor para que te lo diga."

"Pero yo te estoy preguntando a ti." Le contesto tajantemente Kenji.

"Esta bien,te dire que toma un rato poder acostumbrarse a usarla porque esta al reves, pero si alguna vez se necesitara, se puede voltear para usarse como cualquier espada."

"En serio?" pregunto Kenji sorprendido. No se imaginaba que podia hacer eso una espada tan aparentemente inutil pero le daba gusto saber eso.

"No te miento."

"Gracias Yahiko." Le dijo alejandose con esa sonrisa de gato pintada en su cara.

"Kaoru, ese hijo tupy cada día de pone mas pesado y arrogante." Le comento Yahiko a su 'madre' sentandose junto a ella.

"Hmmm, se te olvida Yahiko que cuando tu tenías un poco menos de edad de lo que tiene ahora mi hijo eras igual de enojón y arrogante?" le contesto Kaoru con una sonrisa.

"Que!? Eso no es cierto!" respondio Yahiko sonrojado.

"Hmm, no se te olvidad, verdad?"

"Hay que cambiar el tema, y Kenshin?"

"Lo mande a que comprara las cosas para la cena."

"Pobre hombre, como fue que se caso contigo?"

Por un momento Kaoru regreso a ser esa muchacha imadura de diesisiete años uqe se peleaba con Yahiko, le saco la lengua y le dio tremendo coscorrón, pero las palabras de Yahiko tenían algo de verdad.

Siempre se pregunto eso, como fue que Kenshin se decidio por ella, habiendo tantas otras en este mundo?

Era una de esas cosas que se preguntaba, pero que tenía miedo preguntar, asi que se callaba sus temores y se dedicaba a amarlo.

"Ow!"

"Aunque ya hayas crecido y estes mas alto que yo, yo sigo siendo tu sensei y soy mas fuerte."

"Sigue soñando, Fea."

"En realidad quieres morir?" Ya habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que Yahiko la había llamado fea.

"Que bonita escena." Megumi había llegado de visita y se encontro a su vieja amiga enfrascada en una discussion de adolecente con Yahiko.

"Megumi, cuanto tiempo." Corearón Yahiko y Kaoru.

"Buenas tardes." Contesto la doctora.

"Que te trae por aqui?" le pregunto Kaoru.

"Necesito una razón para venir a visistar a viejos amigos? Ya no tenía pacientes por hoy y decide tomarme un descanso."

"Si que inoportuna fui, pasa, sientate."

"Oye Yahiko, donde dejaste a Tsubame?" le pregunto Megumi a verlo solo.

"Fue al Akabeko a visitar a Tae-san."

Kenji estaba apartado de toda la bulla, pero al ver a Megumi, sabía que tenía que ir a saludarla. Megumi no era una de sus personas favoritas, y no era porque se la pasara sermoneandolo ó algo por el estilo. Megumi era una mujer muy observadora, y eso le daba miedo, que ella pudiera ver lo que tenía alojado en lo mas remoto de su corazón.

"Buenas Tardes, Megumi-san." Salio Kenji a saludarla.

"Buenas Tardes Kenji. Cada vez quye te veo estas mas grande."

"Hehehe, gracias por el complemento Megumi-san, ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer."

"Si anda, no quiero ser la responsable de que se enoje tu novia contigo."

Le sonrio. Jamas se le había ocurrido esa excusa. "Gracias Megumi-san." Volvio a repetir.

'_Que muchacho tan extraño. No me da buena espina pero es el hijo de mi mejor amiga, alomejor estoy pensando demasiado.'_

Kenji veía la forma en que lo miraba Megumi y eran esa miradas las que lo preocupaban, Era como si estuvira queriendo ver adentro, y su madre no podia descubrir lo negro que era su interior.


	10. Chapter 10

Lo admito, no quise sonar tan tajante, pero si ya les dije como me siento sobre esta parejita, pero bueno, mis respetos para todos los fans de K/K. No, nunca acabe de leer el manga, mas bien, nunca lo leí, solo el primer tomo y el pedaso donde cuenta su historia con Tomoe, la razón por la que no leí el manga, y tampoco acabe al anime, fue por eso mismo, por que se caso con Kaoru, y a mi nunca me cuadro esa pareja, pero cada quien sus gustos, y los respeto, por eso siempre digo explicitamente que esta historia no es ningun romance.

Era un día tan agradable.

Tan agradable.

"Por fin." Dijo Kenji. Despues de meses de entrenameinto por fin había perfeccionado el Amakakeru Ryo no Hirameki.

Debería de estar en casa, todos los conocidos de la familia se habían juntado, algo que no ocurría desde hace años, pero Kenji no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

"Kaoru, ya te estas haciendo mayor te veo canas." Le dijo Megumi en son de broma.

"De que hablas? Si yo ya me estan saliendo canas a mi, que me dices de ti? Eres cinco años mayor que yo? Le respondio Kaoru.

"Por favor Megumi-san, no diga eso que soy solo un año menor que ella!" exclamo Misao.

Megumi solto una risita. "Perdón Sojiro-san."

"No se preocupe, yo no envejesco ta rapido como Misao." Le constesto el con una sonrisita burlesca.

Misao le hecho una mirada fulminante. "Solo porque es hombre."

Sojiro no dojo nada pero le dio otra sonrisita.

"Por qué me vine a casar con un patán!?"

"No, te casaste con un psicopata." Le dijo Yahiko. Le tomo un largo rato poder confiar en Sojiro, pero si Misao confio lo suficiente en el para casarse, decidio darle el beneficio de la duda.

"Creo que tiene razón el escuilcle." Dijo Misao.

Todos se rierón.

Antes, ese comentario habría traído una nube negra sobre el grupo, pero Sojiro ya se había perdonado, y aunque no le gustaba recordar, tampoco lo afectaba.

De repente, aunque todo parecía estar bien, Tsubame decidio cambiar el tema.

"Saben quien regreso?"

"Quien?" preguntarón todos.

"Sanosuke-san."

"Ese cabeza de gallo regreso? Y por qué no se ha aparecido por aqui?" dijo Megumi.

"Estas celosa, Megumi?" le pregunto Yahiko en broma a la doctora. De todos era sabido que por ahi tuvierón algo que ver, aunque nunca fue nada serio.

"Todavía no acabo, me dijo Tae-san que le vino a pagar todo lo que le debía."

"Ya era tiempo, la pobre muchacha." Dijo Kaoru.

"Lo mas sorprendente es que estan saliendo."

"Que?!" exclamarón todos.

"Megumi, estas celosa?" le pregunto Kaoru maliciosamente.

"No digas tonterías niña, es solo que esa escena se me hace muy extraña. Que le puede ver alguien como Tae-san a ese?"

"Esta celosa." Dijo Sojiro.

Lo conocía desde hace años, y se llevaban bien, pero nunca se sintio con la confiansa para llevarse con el colo lo hacía con todos los demas, asi que no respondio al comentario de Sojiro, mejor cambio el tema.

"Oye Misao, no te estas haciendo mas joven y ya llevas bastantes años de casada, asi que cuando nos vas a dar la noticia de que vas a ser madre?" le pregunto Megumi.

"Nunca." Le contesto Misao.

"Pareces muy segura de eso, que dices tu, Sojiro-san?" dijo Kaoru.

"Es su cuerpo." Contesto el.

"Y tu eres su esposo."

"Yo nunca he tenido ese instinto maternal como tu Kaoru. Tu siempre tuviste ese instinto, siempre has sido tan cariñosa y agradable."

"Ay gracias."

"Coíncido con Misao, no me puedo imaginarme como padre. Asi estamos bien."

"Mejor por qué no les preguntamos a los recien casados cuando es que ellos van a tener hijos?"

Yahiko y Tsubame se pusierón rojos como tomates.

"No es que quiera cambiar el tema y matar esta conversación tan amena, pero donde estan Kenshin-san y Kenji?" preguntaba Sojiro.

"Kenshin esta en el mandado, y nunca se donde es que anda Kenji." Le contesto Kaoru.

Era cierto, por mas cariñosa y Buena madre que quisiera ser, es como que había una barrera ahi que no la dejaba acercarse a su unico hijo.

A Sojiro le daba gusto ver como habían salido las cosas. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que Kenshin le había confesado que se caso con Kaoru por no encontrar otra forma de como compensarla y pareciera que Kenshin tomo su consejo a pecho. Aprendio a convivir con ella, y parecía que todo estaba bien, aunque si sabía los problemas que tenía con su hijo.

"Voy a dar una caminada." Dijo Sojiro de repente parandose.

"Va a buscar a Kenshin." Dijo Misao cuando se había alejado su marido.

"Que bien lo conoces." Le dijo Kaoru.

"El admira mucho a Kenshin. Despues de que ese psicopata murio, Kenshi se convirtio como en su Segundo padre. Estoy agradecida con Kenshin por haberle enseñado el buen camino."

"Te conseguiste un buen marido, Misao."

"Hmm, y eso que cuando lo conoci me caía fatal."

Todas rierón.

En otro lugar, Kenji corría como alma que lleva el Diablo. Las piernas no le alcanzaban para llegar lo suficientemente rapido a su casa, pero antes de llegar se topo con alguien.

"Mis disculpas." Le dijo al extraño.

"Aqui no paso nada." Le contesto el hombre.

"Yo conozco esa voz, Sojoro-san?" Era la primera vez que miraba al hombre con el que había chocado.

"Kenji-san, has crecido." Le contesto el.

"No sabía que venían. Mi madre dijo que Megumi, Yahiko y Tsubame-san iban a estar ahi, no me menciono nada sobre ustedes."

"Llegamos de sorpresa."

Kenji no era muy sociable, en realidad la gente lo enfadaba, y Sojiro era una de las pocas personas de la que realmente podia decir que le caía bien, pero en ese momento el era a la ultima persona que quería ver. Con Sojiro-san presente, no podia enfrentar a su apdre. No se atrevía.

"Sojiro-san, practicamos un poco?" le dijo Kenji mostrandole la espada.

Sojiro fue el que le había contado el pasado de su padre, y en realidad no quería hacerle eso, pero era un mal necesario.

"Preparese Sojiro-san, no crea que porque tengo quince años soy un niño." Le dijo Kenji con un tono frío.

"Jamas se me ocurriría pensar eso." Le contesto Sojiro. A la edad de Kenji, Sojiro ya era un espadachin realizado. Sojiro sonrio, una de esa sonrisas indecifrables que era una de las razones por las que se llebaban tan bien Kenji y el.

"…pero hay veces que todavía no se que es lo que esta pensando." Decía Misao.

"Es natural que todavía queden algunos pedasos de esa pared que lo protegía." Le contesto Megumi.

"Lo entiendo y no me molesta." Dijo Misao.

"Debería de matarte, peleaste bien, pero lo admito, use una tactica de cobarde, y como me caes bien te dejare vivir." Le cometaba Kenji al cuerpo inerte de Sojiro.

Al ultimo minuto, Kenji decidio no voltear la navaja, asi salvandole la vida a Sojiro, como lo había hecho su padre años atras con Aoshi.

Y ahora, lo que viene." Dijo sacudiendose el polvo.


	11. Chapter 11

Hehehe..me van a odiar…lo presiento…pero aunque me odien mas de lo que ya me odian, no me dejen abandonada todavía, esta historia es de 15 capitulos mas una secuela, asi que pase lo que pase, resistan un poquito y aguanteneme…a y la secuela no es tan sombría como esta historia...

Ya iba rumbo a casa cuando alcanso a ver el pelo rojo que caractizaba a su hijo.

"Kenji!" lo llamo.

Su hijo volteo y sintio una aura siniestra.

"A ti te quería ver." Le dijo Kenji.

Era un hombre que vivio muchas batallas, que se enfrento a incontables enemigos, que deseo la muerte muchisimas veces, pero jamas había sentido miedo, y en ese momento viendo a los ojos azules de su unico hijo, sintio un miedo indiscriptible.

"Hoy va a ser el día en que realmente me pueda llamar un hombre. El día en el que tome esta espada." Le dijo su hijo en un tono frío y calculado.

"Pero yo no tengo un arma." Le contesto Kenshin, que iba cargado con el mandado.

"No te preocupes por eso, que ya te tengo cubierto." Le contesto Kenji, tirandole una espada.

"Esta espada es de…" empezo a decir Kenshin.

"Que importa de quien sea, no te andes con rodeos, y pelea como si yo no fuera tu hijo."

Como le podia pedir eso, si el era lo que mas amaba en este mundo? Como un padre podia levantar su arma contra su propia sangre? El no lo iba a poder hacer, eso lo sabía.

'Tendre que desarmarlo.' Pensaba Kenshin.

Kenji empezo la pelea usando la tecnica que tanto odiaba, la de su madre, pero de repente cambio el parado.

'Madre, aqui es donde termina nuestro lazo.' Pensaba Kenji. Ese día había decidido que despues de acabar con su padre, dejaría a su madre libre, y tambien el se liberaría de sus cadenas para por fin poder volar sin sentirse atado a ella.

'Cuando fue que se hiso tan bueno?'pensaba Kenshin.

Kenji tenía la delantera, podia ver a su padre que se le escaseaba el aire.

"Ya estas viejo, si te hubiese desafiado en tus tiempo buenos, alomejor me hubieras podido ganar, pero ya no."

Kenshin se dio cuenta de ese parado, y no podia creer lo que veía.

"Ahora acabaremos esto." Alzo sus brazos.

'Cuando?' se preguntaba Kenshin.

"El…"Kenji volteo la navaja de la espada, "…Amakakeru.."

'No hay forma de que yo pueda defenderme de eso…'

"…Ryu…"

'Aqui acaba mi vida? A manos de mi hijo?'

"..no…."

'No tengo reproches, me lo merezco. Hijo espero que seas muy feliz.'

"…Hirameki!" acabo Kenji, su navaja volteada y su padre en una posición dificil de defender.

Lo ultimo que vio fueron esos fríos ojos azules de su hijo y despues todo acabo.

Había sangre por doquier, el estaba cubierto en la sangre de su padre.

"Sabes…" comenzo a decirle al cuerpo inerte de su padre, "yo te amaba, pero ese día perdi todo respeto por ti. El día que descubri el porque te casaste con mi madre, ese día me rompiste el corazón, y eso jamas te lo pude perdonar, pero ahora ya somos libres para hacer lo que queramos. He roto todas las cadenas que nos unian."

Mal-herido, pero vivo, Sojiro alcanso a recobrar el conocimiento justo antes de que Kenji le diera el tiro de gracia a su padre.

Se sentía mal, quería vomitar, se sentía debil por no haber podido hacer nada por su salvador.

Quería llorar, pero las lagrimas no le salían, no importaba cuantos años habían pasado desde que volvio a ser un ser humano, las lagrimas se le habían secado.

Kenji no se dio cunenta de que había recobrado el conocimiento, y si lo hizo, no le dio importancia.

Ese muchacho estaba perdido.

Muy calmadamente recogio los restos de su padre y se los llevo arrastrando hacia el dojo de su madre.

Había sido un día tan agradable.

Un día tan agradable, pero ahora estaba manchado de sangre.


	12. Chapter 12

Sabía que me iban a a odiar , pero les vuelvo a repetir, aguantenme 3 capitulos mas, que se acaba con quince, y para la secuela les aviso que Kenji se reforma, pero si digo mas arruina la historia, so, odiandome ó no, sigan leyendo please !

"Estoy preocupada, Kenshin se esta tardando demasiado." Dijo Kaoru.

"Sojiro y el se han de haber encontrado." Le aseguro Misao, pero aunque dijo eso, algo la incomodaba.

"Misao tiene razón." Dijo Megumi, notando la incomformidad de la otra mujer.

'Algo anda mal, lo presiento.' Pensaba Misao.

El muchacho caminaba lentamente, con una calma sepulcral.Ya nada le importaba, ni su madre, ni su familia, ni su casa, nada. Pareciera como si hubiera perdido la razón. Quería salir de ahi, marcharse para nunca regresar, lejos del alcanse de su madre. Se sentía cansado de su vida. No es que quisiera morir, pero si pasaba, no se iba con ninguna carga.

Todo era obscuridad en su corazón.

"Voy a buscarlos." Dijo Misao de repente.

"No te preocupes Misao, ya pronto llegaran." Le dijo Kaoru.

"Lo se, pero en realidad tengo ganas de ver a Kenshin, y ademas, ya estoy entumida de estar sentada." Dijo parandose, pero esa no era la manera como lo habría querido ver.

Se quedo sin habla, sus ojos formando lagrimas.

El chico paso a su lado sin echarle ni una mirada., como los caballos, solo veía hacia enfrente.

Kaoru fue la primera en notar a Kenji cuando entro.

"Kenji por qué vienes cubierto en…" pero ya no acabo la pregunta porque sus ojos recallerón a lo que venía arrastrando Kenji.

"Ten, feliz día." Fue lo que le contesto Kenji estoicamnte aventandole lo que quedaba de su padre.

"Pero…que sucedio?" perguntaba Kaouru, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Sabes, madre, me he dado cuenta de algo." Comenzo a decir Kenji, sin responder a su pregunta anterior, "siempre me he sentido sofocado por ti. Tu nunca has querido ver que ya no soy un niño, nunca me has sabido amar. Creo que te odio.Eres una mujer patetica que vivo y tiro su vida por un hombre que nunca te amo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías.En realidad si te odio."

Kaoru lloraba aun mas, a ninguna madre le gustaría oír a su hijo decir que las odiaban.

"Por qué me dices eso, me estas diciendo que mi unico error fue amarte demasiado?"

"Las palabras no importan, en realidad no me importa nada, esta es mi despedida." Le dijo, no contestando a su preguntas.

"Argh! Niño malcriado!" exclamo Yahiko. "Que quieres decir con eso!? Como pudiste…" las lagrimas lo traicionaban. No podia imaginar como su propio hijo pudo hacer algo asi, sis u padre lo amaba tanto. "Debería matarte!"

"Heh, a ver, trata, pagaría por ver eso." Le dijo Kenji arrogantemente.

"Argh!!!!" Yahiko se le iba encima cuando una voz debil lo detuvo.

"No! Es…pera.." era Sojiro que venía colgado del hombro de Misao, "No podras contra el….sabe el Amakakeru..ryo..no hirameki."

Yahiko paro en seco. Como sabía algo asi, si Kenshin se rehuso a enseñarselo? Nunca había visto el Amakakeru Ryo no Hirameki, pero sabía que era una tecnica indefendible.

"Como pudiste?" le pregunto a Kenji, que lo veía con indignación.

"Facil, te lo demuestro?" le contesto el chico.

"Vete, largate, ya no hagas mas daño." Le dijo Yahiko.

"Y crees que yo iba a aceptar ordenes tuyas? Me voy, porque eso quiero, ya me canse de estar rodeado de gente que no me entiende." Dijo y se desaparecio dentro del dojo.

Kaoru lloraba sin cesar, estaba como estatua, del shock no sabía que hacer.

Despues de varios minutos, salio Kenji llevandose sus pocas pertenencias. Nadie lo detuvo, todo corría como en animación suspendida, despacio.

El chico había perdido la razón.

Comezaba una nueva etapa en su vida, y parecía que iba por el mismo camino que escogio caminar Shishio Makoto hace años.

No volteo para ver como dejaba atras una vida llena de rencores y furia.


	13. Chapter 13

Si he leído lo suficiente del manga para saber quien es Chizuru, y pues no, no se va encontrar con Chizuru. Cambiando el tema, no quise decir que el fuera como Shishio, lo unico fue que esta medio(?) loco como el. Kenji tiene problemas, problemas graves, esto claro esta, esta un poco confundido, pero yo no me invente lo de Shishio. El mismo Watsuki (por lo menos lo que leí en la red) dijo que Kenji era mas torcido que Shishio y mas egomaniatico que Saito.

El se había desaparecido.

Kaoru no aguanto mas y se desmayo.

Megumi se tomo la libertad de preparar el cuerpo para el funeral.

"Crees que Kaoru va a poder atender?" le preguntaba Tsubame.

"No lo se, ahora todo esta en manos de ella. Si ella quiere seguir viviendo ó no. Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para ella, en un día perdio al gran amor de su vida y al hijo que tanto amaba tambien."

"Sería triste si no pudiera asistir a darle el ultimo adios."

"Tiene una fiebre altisima, parece que no quiere despertar, solo nos queda esperar."

Fue una audua tarea arreglar lo que quedaba de cuerpo. Al ser arrastrado desde quein sabe donde, no quedaba mucho que reconocer. Ningún cuerpo, ya fuese en vida ó en la muerte merecía ser tratado asi.

Megumi había vivido muchas cosas en su vida, pero jamas había visto algo tan grotesco.

Siempre sospecho que algo andaba mal con ese muchacho, desde que era un chiquillo, pero nunca se imagino lo destrampado que iba a crecer.

Se sentía culpable de no haber hecho mas por ellos. Se notaba que el chico necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero era muy dificil acercarse a el. Ponía una barrera inprenetable, y el unico que pudo un poco pasar esa barrera había sido Sojiro, y casi lo mata.

Sojiro había tenido suerte de que por alguna extraña razón a Kenji se le haya removido la conciencia y lo haya salvado de una muerte segura.

El estaba grave, pero sobreviviría.

Misao se pasaba las horas postrada en una silla junto a el, velando sus sueños y mordiendose las uñas aora tener algo que hacer.

'Estara bien, Aoshi sobrevivio un ataque igual a este.' Se murmuraba, como si esas palabras le trajeran algún comforte.

Megumi trabajaba sin cesar, y parecía que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

"Megumi, si necesitas llorar, llora, y si necesitas recostare, hazlo." Le dijo Yahiko al ver a la doctora tan agotada.

"No puedo llorar, si lloro no podre contenerme, y lo ultimo que necesitamos son mas lagrimas."

"Entonces ve a recostarte, si tu te enfermas, que vamos a hacer?"

"No soy la unica doctora en el mundo." Le dijo a Yahiko.

"No, pero tu eres la unica que sabe que ha pasado, no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a otros."

"Esta bien.

'Entonces ve a recostarte, sit u te enfermas, que vamos a hacer?"

"No soy la unica doctora en el mundo." Le dijo a Yahiko.

"No, pero tu eres la unica que sabe que ha pasado, no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a otros."

"Esta bien, me ire a recostar un poco."

Sanosuke no se había querido presentar porque aunque se les hiciera poco probale, tenía un poco de vergüenza que siempre que iba lo hacía para comer, y staba esperando conseguir algo de dinero para no llegar con la manos vacías, pero el dojo parecía una funeraria.

Había un silencio sepulcral, hasta le dierón escalofríos.

"Hey, no hay nadie aqui?" grito.

Salio Yahiko con cara de velorio.

"Hey, por qué las caras largas?" pregunto el hombre.

"Sano….ha pasado algo grave…"

"Que paso chamaco, que?" ya se estaba preocupando.

"Ken…Kenshin…ha…"  
"Que le paso?"

"Ha….muerto."

"Hahahaha…que broma tan pesada, ya dime que es lo que sucedio?"

"Se te hace que yo bromearía con algo asi?

"Que? Pero como? Ese hombre es casi un dios."

"Fue…" empezo a decir, cuando pensaba en ese nombre, le daba un coraje, "…Kenji." Acabo.

"Como pudo hacer algo asi!?"

"No lo se. Parece que perdio la razón."

"Como esta Kaoru?"

"Mal. Puede que no aguante este golpe."

"Y que del malcriado ese?"

"Se largo. Solo vino a decirle a Kaoru que aqui cortaban lazos."

"Yo sabía que andaba algo mal con el desde la ultima vez que vina, que fue hace años, pero ya era un malcriado desde ese entonces."

En ese momento salio Tsubame.

"Yahiko, vamos, ya no podemos esperar mas."

"Y Kaoru?"

Tsubame sacudio la cabeza.

Era cruel, pero no iba a poder darle el ultimo adios.

"Vamos Sano."

"Si."

Todo era un silencio eterno. A todos se les había roto el corazón.


	14. Chapter 14

Cambie de opinion, y este sera el ultimo capitulo.

La vida le había dado muchos golpes, pero despues de todo lo pasado, había salido del otro lado, triunfal.

Penso que jamas se iba poder recuperar de su perdida, pero gracias a la ayuda de un extraño que se le cruzo en el camino, logro rehacer su vida y ser feliz nuevamente.

Amaba a este nuevo hombre, pero era un amor diferente al que alguna vez le tuvo a Kenshin. Este amor era el de una mujer, aquel amor fue, y siempre sera su gran primer amor, por lo tanto era un amor mas inmaduro, pero no menos intenso ó importante.

Este hombre le había devuelto el brillo a sus ojos, aunque quien la conocía veía una tristesa que jamas se iba a erradicar por completeo. Había sido una herida muy grave, y siempre quedarían las cicatrices de sus errores.

Desde aquel entonces aprendio a amar de otra manera, de ser mas franca y abierta con ella misma y con los que la rodeaban.

No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Eso la destrozaría.

Al recordar aquel día, las lagrimas empezaban a formarsele en las orillas de sus ojos azules, pero una pequeña voz la saco de sus recuerdos.

"Mamá, mira!" le decía un chiquilla de 3 años.

Esta niña, junto con su nuevo esposo le habían devuelto la dicha que penso algún día haber perdido a manos de su primogénito, pero no siempre fue asi. Cuando supo que estaba embarazada, se aterro. No quería volver a sufrir como lo hizo con su primer hijo, jamas quería volver a oír de la boca de otro hijo que la odiaban, que su amor era sofocante.

Lloro mucho al saberse embarazada de nuevo, pero su esposo la apoyo y le aseguro que a este bebé si le iban a poner limites, y cuando hiciera algo mal, se lo iban a dejar saber, algo que le falto hacer con Kenji.

A Kenji, por ser el primero ó por la razón que haya sido, lo dejo que se saliera con la suya muchas veces. Cuando el rechazaba a su padre, debierón forzarlo a aceptarlo, cuando se volvio mas rebelde, tuvierón que castigarlo, en cambio, ella lo dejaba y confundio el castigarlo por ser un malcraido a no quererlo, asi que nunca le puso un limite y dejo que le faltara al respeto, no solo a ella, pero a todos.

'Cuidaremos de este bebé, te lo aseguro, y si algún día se descarría, nosotros lo haremos entender que esta mal y si hace falta, lo castigaremos para que sepa, pero no debemos de hacer nada con exceso. No lo ataremos demasiado, pero tampoco lo dejaremos andar libre y que haga lo que quiera.'

En aquel entonces no entendio muy bien lo que le quiso decir su esposo, pero ahora lo entendía.

Cada vez que su hija quería algo que no necesitaba y se ponía dificil, aprendio a decirle que no, y si alguna vez se ponía pesada con alguien, la regañaba.

Aunque le pesara en el alma hacerlo, sabía que era un mal necesario, pero casi siempre la niña se portaba bien.

"Eso es para mi?" le pregunto a su hijita.

"Si!" exclamo la pequeña, dandole una flor.

"Gracias."

La niña salio corriendo para colectar mas flores.

Sonrio. Tenía una linda hija y un esposo quien la amaba. Que mas le podia pedir a la vida?

En eso pensaba cuando llego el cartero.

"Traigo cartas, cartas!"

"Trae algo para mi?" le pregunto.

"Sabe, si le traigo una carta, aqui esta." Le dijo el cartero dandole la carta.

Era de Misao.

"Gracias."

"De nada, este es mi trabajo."

Abrio la carta para ver que era lo que le contaba Misao. Ya tenían tiempo de no verse.

'_Kaoru,_

_Como has estado? Espero que bien. Cuando vienes? Me tienes prometiendo que vas a venir casi desde que nacio tu hija, y sigo esperando, tres años despues. Saludame a tu esposo y dale un abrazo a la niña de mi parte, aunque ni me conozca. Sojiro y yo estamos bien, ya sabes, peleandonos como siempre, pero aún asi lo quiero.Aoshi sigue igual de silencioso, pero de vez en cuando sale a platicar con nosotros, ya lo conoces. Que me cuentas de Megumi, Yahiko, Tsubame, y de Sanosuke? Espero que todos se encuentren bien, mis mas sinceros saludos, y si no te pareces por aqui pronto, me vere en la obligación de ir para alla, te he avisado._

_Con, cariño, _

_Misao.'_

Acabo de leer la carta. Misao no cambiaba.

"Te llego una carta?" su esposo había regresado, y estaba tan entretenida con la carta que no se dio cuenta.

"Ah!" exclamo.

"Perdón, no te quise asustar." Le contesto el.

"Solo me sorprendiste un poco. Es de Misao, quiere que vayamos a visitarla."

"Te lo ha estado pidiendo desde hace tiempo, por qué no vamos?"

"En serio?"

"Claro que lo digo en serio."

Se levanto para abrazarlo y besarlo.

"Donde esta la niña, le traje algo." Le dijo mostrandole una muñeca.

"Se quedo dormida."

"Entonces se la dare cuando despierte."

"Le encantara."

'_Misao, _

_Espero que tu y Sojiro se encuentren bien, tengo noticias para ti. Para fin de mes estare por la Aoyia, asi que preparate. Por fin podras conocer a la niña, asi que en uno de tus arranques no vayas a matar a Sojiro. Que te puedo decir, Megumi sigue igual trabaje y trabaje, jamas se casara, Sanosuke rompio con Tae-san despues de tantos años, ese hombre tampoco sentara cabeza nunca, a Yahiko y Tsubame casi no los veo, tienen las manos llenas con sus gemelos, y tu, cuando me vas a dar la noticia de que estas embarazada? En verdad estas manteniendote firme en tu posición de no tener hijos verdad? Bueno, espero verte pronto, _

_Com mucho cariño, _

_Kaoru.'_

"Mira Sojiro, es una carta de Kaoru, y dice que viene a fin de mes y trae a la familia!"

"Hmm, por fin dejo el miedo?" dijo Sojiro.

"Parece ser, pero ya era tiempo no lo crees? Digo, empezo por rehacer su vida que eso era lo mas dificil de hacer." Respondio Misao.

"Lo unico que espero por el bien de esa familia, es que donde quiera que se haya metido Kenji, que no regrese nunca. No creo que lo pueda soportar." dijo Sojiro.

"No creo que regrese. Fue muy claro antes de marcharse, ó no?" le respondio Misao.

"No se por qué, pero no puedo estar enojado con el."

"Pues yo si lo estoy, casi te mata, y mato a Kenshin, pero creo poder entender por que tu no estas enojado con el. Es poque en cierta forma te veias reflejado en sus ojos, verdad? Veías a ese joven solitario que eras antes de conocer a Kenshin, ó no?"

"Si, eso es." Mintio. Misao no sabía una gran y terrible verdad que el le escondía. "Sabías…" empezo a decir de repente, " Kenshin nunca amo a Kaoru-san como mujer? La quería, como a una hermana, una amiga, nada mas."

"Que!? Entonces por qué se caso con ella? Por qué tuvierón a Kenji, por qué paso los ultimos 15 años de su vida atado a una mujer que no amaba?" exclamo Misao.

"Quería de alguna manera pagarle a Kaoru-san por todo lo que había hecho por el, y esa fue la unica forma que encontro."

"Fue un reverendo idiota! No debio de hacer eso, fue muy egoísta, con ella y con el mismo."

"Hay veces que las personas cometemos errores, somos humanos, y ademas, no todos lo matrimonios se basan en el amor."

"Lo se, pero es que…nomas de pensarlo se me parte el corazón…Sojiro, por qué decidiste casarte conmigo?"

"Porque…quise." Era una respuesta tan ambigua, pero para Misao eso era mas que suficiente.

El fin de mes llego muy pronto.

Misao estaba feliz de ver a su vieja amiga, y de conocer a la niña.

"Que linda esta tu hija, gracias a dios no se parece nada a ti." Bromeo Misao.

"Pues tuve la suerte de casarme con un hombre atractivo, igual que tu." Le respondio Kaoru.

"Ahahaha, tienes razón, Sojiro es bastante apuesto."

Mientras las mujeres platicaban, los hombres hablaban tambien.

"Pense que no iba a querer venir, a lo que tengo entendido, este lugar le trae recuerdos de su antiguo esposo?"

"Si, aqui pasarón muchas cosas, pero lo mas dificil sucedio ahi, en esa casa donde viven, pero parece ser que Kaoru-san se ha recuperado."

"Solo espero que su hijo nunca regrese, la conozco, se derrumbaría."

"Eso lo esperamos todos, que Kenji siga desaparecido."

"Que esperan, pasemos!" les grito Kaoru.

Pareciera que no había nada pada arruinar esa felicidad.

**FIN. **

Odiandome, ó no he acabado, y me siento satisfecha. Si quieren saber que fue de Kenji, tendran que leer la secuela, "Las Heridas por Sanar".

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
